Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Reflection/Chapter One
At Starbase 306 General Weir is speaking with Admiral Martin about the recent Wraith assaults on convoys and that Queen Death has begun assaults on key Federation sectors. We need Typhuss John says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Get him back on duty General Weir says as she looks at him. He nods at her and leaves her office. At Bajor Typhuss is outside his house planting seeds when he sees John beaming down to the surface and smiles at his friend and greets him. Hello John, what brings you here says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Let's take a walk John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss and John are walking through the province as John looks at him. Well I know I can't lie to you because you're my friend but the Wraith hit the Intrepid's patrol route they struck 15 Federation colonies, and they could come here again I know that you're on vacation for two weeks and you want to spend time with Kira buddy and I know you're going to say no to this because I know how you think because when I was asked about an assignment once I refused it John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him and then at the padd showing the outpost's sensor records as they fizz out from the Hive ship attacking it. The answer is no, I'm sure you can find someone else to take this mission says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. We're strecthed thin with the Alliance bugging us and then the Wraith doing these hit and run tactics the nearest starship is 6 hours away John says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at his best friend. Get Voyager or another starship with a slipstream drive says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Typhuss you never refused an assignment John says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Doesn't mean I can't says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Didn't I say that we're strecthed thin and Voyager is in the Delta Quadrant at the moment to tone down the tenches between the Talaxian colonists and the Malon their at it again with dumping their toxic waste, the Enterprise is running tactical drills with the 9th fleet and the Defiant is in the Gamma Quadrant your nephew's ship is in Pegasus and Starfleet didn't assign that sector to anyone but the Intrepid your ship and they believe that Commander Madden isn't experienced enough to take command while you're on vacation John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Then let Colonel Mackenzie take command, Commander Madden has been my first for seven years before that he served as first officer on the USS Talos, Sarah and Martin have experience I wish Starfleet would stop treating them like that its not right says Typhuss as he looks at John.